As You Wish
by xMiu-Chan
Summary: Dinner with Lelouch and Nunnally would already be slightly awkward, but after a blizzard strikes things get worse when Kallen is forced to stay the night.Rated T just to be safe, could probably get away with a K ... Reading is appreciated, Thanks


So this is my first Fan fiction... I'm sorry if it's not as well written as others, so I'm okay with any constructive criticism you may have. But anyway thanks for reading I hope you like it :]

* * *

"You're so cute" Lelouch murmured, brushing his queens cheek with his thumb. The red-headed girl blushed furiously, and her companion smirked, only adding to her anger.

"Did you want something Zero?" She asked, visibly annoyed. He chuckles, amused by her hostility.

"Your company" he says simply. The blue-eyed girl was quite shocked by his request, but he seemed sincere she decided to trust him, just this once. She watched him disappear into another room, leaving her alone to wait. Her eyes scanned the room, landing on the mask of the man whom she had loyally followed ever since he had saved them in the Shinjuku Ghetto. She slid her fingers over the dark glass front of the mask, trailing her fingertips down the side until they came to rest on the table on which the mask itself sat. She picked it up gently examining in carefully.

"Ready?" Lelouch's voice had startled her. Clutching his mask to her chest she turned to see that he had come back rid of his costume, in clothes that most likely wouldn't alert the media. His gaze softened when he saw his mask in her grasp, and he walked over towards her. He looked down at her nervous face, he placed his hands on his mask and lifted it up, taking care not to damage it. In one movement his swiftly placed his mask back on the desk and brushed up against the girl, causing her face to flush a bright pink once more. Kallen stepped back uneasily, but Lelouch didn't move forward like she expected him to. Instead he headed for the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked, not looking at her. Her shock must have worn off for her eyebrows narrowed in his direction.

"Be patient, I need to get my coat," she snapped. An unseen smile formed the boys face, but disappeared from sight when the girl returned to his side.

"Come then, Kallen," he said, and sauntered out the door. She followed behind him, but quickly overtook his slow and easy pace, forging ahead, soon a couple of meters in front of him. Kallen paused for a moment, wondering if it was alright to not be walking with him... she remained motionless until the violet eyed boy made his way towards her and stopped.

"What do you want with me Lelouch?" She asked, staring at her feet as if there was something incredibly interesting down there.

"Like I said before, your company," he replies, giving away no hints about why he wanted her to go with him.

"Is that not okay with you?" he asks watching her intently.

"No its fine," she answers, standing up straighter. "I'd just like to know what you were planning to do with me."

"If your worried that I might harm you in some way, you are mistaken," he says "Nunnally wanted you to come for dinner, and I decided that before we eat I might as well take you to do something enjoyable.

"Oh... is that all?" she asks

"Why?" he wraps and arm around her waist and draws her close, she lifted her hand up, ready to slap him, knowing what his next words would be. He anticipated this though and easily caught the girls hand in his own, lacing his fingers with hers. "Did you want something more?" the smug look on his face made her blood boil.

_"_Of course not!" She says angrily, silently cursing herself for her poor choice of words.

"Ha, Okay then... Shall we keep walking then?" He let go of her waist but kept hold of her hand, despite her attempts to free her hand from his clutch. Finally she gave in, knowing that even though he wasn't physically strong, he wouldn't let go until he was ready. You could see their breath in the cold air, little white puffs of air escaping their mouths. Kallen noted that Lelouch unlike her had no gloves on, and squeezed his hand a little tighter. The park they were walking in was especially beautiful in the winter time, and Kallen loved every moment of their walk through it. Sakura and Ume (Cherry and Plum) trees had lost their blooms but the delicate branches made very intriguing designs, all the while snow fell lightly around them dusting everything with a thin veil of white.

"It's really beautiful..." she said aloud, not to anyone in particular.

"It is isn't it?" Lelouch answered, he looked over at the girl, captivated by the look in her bright blue eyes. There was a beautiful smile on her face, one that he had never seen before. She usually didn't smile around him, But that was because he irritated her so much. Taking her hand he spun her around until she was wrapped up in his arms. Again a blush could be seen on her face.

"Actually, Lelouch, I'd prefer it if we didn't do anything special before dinner, this was perfect already..." she said.

* * *

"Ah its you Kallen! Welcome!" The blind girl said brightly, moving towards the girl in her wheelchair. She smiled.

"Please come in"

She steps inside, removing her shoes and leaving them nestled in a corner by the door. As Lelouch passes her he leans over and whispers in her ear

"I told you I wasn't planning anything lewd," he smiles as her face turns red.

"I didn't say you were," she whispers back crossly.

"Oh but you implied it," he says and walks away. He could make her so mad, yet sometimes he made her feel so happy on the inside. She joins the siblings at the table, taking a seat next to Lelouch, since it was the only one unoccupied.

"Is C.C joining us?" Kallen asked, wondering where the green haired witch was.

"No," Lelouch said irritated by the sound of the girl's name. Only earlier today had he found her sitting on his bedroom floor, half-dressed and laying among a pile of pizza boxes. It was only a matter of time until he would snap and kick her out.

"Oh..." She answered. There was an uncomfortable pause in between.

"Well um, Sayoko please bring in the food," Nunnally says trying to break the silence. The maid comes walking in carrying a large covered platter. The meal continued in silence, except for a few exchanges between the girls.

"There's a blizzard outside.." Nunnally thinks aloud. The other two turn their heads to look too, and find she is right. The once dark and star filled sky was now almost impossible to see, all that was visible was white.

"I see... Kallen would it be too much to ask if you stayed here for the night, it would be too dangerous to go out in that storm," Lelouch says. Kallen couldn't help but think about how bad of an idea this was, but she really had no other choice.

"I suppose that would be alright..." she answers reluctantly.

"Lelouch, would you happen to have a long shirt she could borrow as pajamas?" Nunnally asked. This wasn't going to end with me maintaining my purity, is it?, Kallen thought to herself, just the thought of it made her face grow red.

"Yes I think I do.. Well goodnight Nunnally, come this way, Kallen," he kisses the top of his sister's head, and gestures for Kallen to follow him. She bids a goodnight to Nunnally too and follows Lelouch down the hall.

"T-Thank you," She mutters.

"Think nothing of it," he replies, while searching through his drawers.

"Right.." She says, and awkwardly waits on his bed. He turns around triumphantly holding up a white dress shirt.

"I can't wear that! she cries out. Lelouch ignores this and begins to unbutton his shirt. "its to short and thin my underclothes will show through an-" Lelouch pushes her down against the bed, his exposed chest earning a bright red blush from Kallen. He swept a lock of her hair to the side so it wouldn't obscure her neck. There he planted a soft kiss, which made her heart flutter.

"Lelouch" she whimpered "Please don't..."

"Don't do what?" he asks, though clearly he knows the answer.

"You know... that" she says uncomfortably. He laughs lowering his head to rest on her midsection. She touches his head lightly, and runs her hands through his dark brown hair. He moves up slowly until his face is inches from hers, and plants a kiss on her returns it, applying pressure to his own surprisingly soft ones. They broke apart for a breath, and Lelouch leaned in once more but Kallen moved her head before he could kiss her.

"What's wrong?" he gets up. Kallen sits up too and places her hands on her face.

"I can't... I mean Shirley likes...yoouu.." Lelouch was looking at her closely, but understood the situation.

"I'm afraid that I cannot return her feelings," He says, and touches her face. "Can you accept that?"

"I well..don't want to hurt her..." she says, completely disregarding her own feelings for the man in front of her.

"Kallen, you can't please everyone without hurting yourself," he pulls her close. "For now why not concentrate on making yourself happy?"

"If that's what you want" she smirks, a sudden change in personality, Lelouch's eyes widen at her sudden grin. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up to rest on his lap. The raven haired boy felt his heart begin to beat faster as his queen pressed her chest up against him. Kallen felt a rise in his pants and she smiled once more.

"Nothing lewd, eh?" she teases.

"Your terrible" he groans and pushes her under him.

**[sorry, but i'll have to cut off all that happens after this...I'll leave that to your imagination...If i were to write more I'd lose my composure]**

* * *

Light shown through the windows, outside everything was white due to last night's blizzard. Kallen had fallen asleep curled up against a shirtless Lelouch, One of his arms protectively wrapped around her.

"Stay with me Kallen..." Lelouch mumbles, still half asleep.

"As you wish..." she says burying her face deeper into his chest.

_As You Wish. _

* * *

So that was it... I apologize about the ending, I had to cut off anything M rated because I got a little to fan-girly over it. I hope you enjoyed it, I actually really had fun writing it. I would love a review or a favorite or even a follow but since I'm new I'm not sure how it will go, but I'll get it eventually :] Hope to write another soon!

~xSongbird


End file.
